


Devotion

by H0NKRAlNlNG



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0NKRAlNlNG/pseuds/H0NKRAlNlNG
Summary: de·vo·tion : love, loyalty, or enthusiasm for a person, activity, or cause.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 9





	1. info!!

This isn't actually the first chapter of writing, its just like ages n stuff :) 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━

hi!! Okay so uhhh, This is just like some background info so the story shouldn't be that confusing? idk LOL but yeah! the first actual chapter should be out in a few minutes :]

\- I'll try to update every other day or at least 3/4 times a week! Obviously I have school and other stuff to deal with so updates might be scattered

\- My plan is to update at least saturday + sunday and 1 or 2 weekdays :)

Just right off the bat ;  
\- this fic is just for fun!! i do not actually ship dnf. i was thinking of fic ideas that werent just oneshots and dnf came to mind so yeah! \- there will be absolutely NO smut in this story

\- I know not everything is going to be 100% correct in this story, I'm writing it how I want to and researching here and there

\- There WILL be swearing in this story

\- Ages WILL change throughout the chapters and stuff

\- I can't update everyday, so the days I cant update I'll work on editing and spell-checking the chapters. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
ages + occupations! :D

— CREPIA

\- Schlatt : 30 – King  
\- Karl : 13 – Prince  
\- Tubbo : 9 – Page  
\- Lani : 7 – ?? 

\- Puffy / Cara : 28 – Marshal  
\- Dream / Clay : 12 – Squire (adopted)  
\- Drista / Olivia : 9 – ?? (adopted)

\- Bad : 29 – Knight  
\- Sapnap / Nick : 11 – Squire 

\- Sam : 21 – knight /> \- Punz / Luke : 15 – Squire  
\- Skeppy : 21 – knight  
\- Conner : 19 - knight  
\- Fundy : 13 - Squire  
\- Ant : 19 - knight 

xxx

— STARA

\- James : 33 – King  
\- Annie : 32 – Queen  
\- George : 12 – Prince

\- Eret : 21 – Personal guard  
\- Quackity / Alex : 12 – Squire  
\- Callahan : 19 – Knight  
\- Alyssa : 20 – Cook  
– Ponk : 20 – Knight  
– Tommy : 9 – Page  
\- Wilbur : 19 – Marshal  
\- Techno : 20 – knight  
\- Phil : 29 – physician  
\- Ranboo : 17 – Cook  
\- Niki : 19 – dresser

━━━━━━━━━━━━━

this will be updated when ages change!!


	2. The festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kingdom of Stara holds a spring festival, to which the neighboring kingdom of Crepia attends to.
> 
> ━━
> 
> George was staring. And the blonde noticed 
> 
> ”Hello!”
> 
> — — — — — *.⋆ * . ⋆ * . ⋆

George woke from his slumber to a gentle yet firm knocking sound coming from his door. The sun was just peeking over the horizion, the dew on the grass reflecting the suns' rays. Birds were chirping, either flying in groups or siting on a tree. His multi-colored gaze moved to his garden, it was hard to see it, as it was behind a tall, sturdy wall covered in vines. He smiled stretching his arms. His back popped and he ran a hand through his messy, chocolaty-brown locks. "Prince George!" Another few knocks. He sighed pulling the covers off himself and walking over to his large bedroom doors, "Good morning Sir Eret." Eret smiled, "Good morning Prince George.. Today is the spring festival, The dressers' wish for you to eat breakfast and head to the dressage room to be prepped for it." George groaned "It's today?" Eret nodded- "Wait for me outside then, Ill get dressed then we may head to the dining hall." George turned, Eret turning the opposite way opening the large door, closing it once he left the prince's room

. xxx

George sighed, glancing in the mirror. He was wearing a poet shirt he got from the market at the last spring festival, some dark blue pants and black shoes. He ran his hands through his messy hair, wanting to at least look a _bit _presentable to the dressers. Opening the door he nodded to his guard, Eret nodding back and leading the way down the long hallway and two flights of stairs to the dining hall.__

__. xxx_ _

__After eating his breakfast of a warm loaf of bread, tea, and some fresh berries he headed to the dressage room with Eret at his side._ _

__. xxx_ _

__They entered the large room, spotting Niki in the corner of the room at a large, white vanity prepping everything. His eyes wandered the room, landing on a silver crown dotted with sapphires shaped as, what he assumed were flowers. "What's that?" George asked, pointing to the crown. Across the room Niki chuckled, "That, my dear, is your crown for the festival."_ _

__. xxx_ _

__After a while of George raising and lowering his arms, looking to the side, bending over and to the side, stretching and much more, Niki went to the rack of clothes, picking out a blue and white outfit. handing it to the prince and pointing to a door, indicating for him to go change. He followed the directions and went to go change._ _

__. xxx_ _

__He looked in the full sized mirror. The outfit was a white ruffle shirt, mostly covered by a topping shirt that was a dark grey color. A navy blue mantle draped over his shoulders, being held together with two silver 'chains.' His pants were a lighter grey then his shirt, some black boots paired with them. George briefly looked at it again, taking a confident step towards the door and opening it to see Niki and Eret waiting for him. "Oh George! That looks perfect, does it fit okay?" He smiled at Niki, "It does Niki, Thank you."  
Eret smiled, "Shall we do his hair? Niki nodded and ushered George to the vanity. _ _

__The seat was comfortable, Niki did his hair, combing it through and trimming it here and there. A single clump of hair refused to go along with the rest as they were settled down. A giggle escaped Niki's mouth as she reached for the crown, holding it with care, "Look forward George." He did so. Niki gently placed the crown onto his head, turning and rotating it to find the best angle it sat at. "Annnd... There we go!" She clapped her hands together moving back so the young prince could stand. "Thank you Niki, We'll see you later." Eret smiled giving the female a quick handshake, leading George to the door and heading to the front doors of the palace_ _

__. xxx_ _

__There were 2 guards. One in the front of the King and Queen of Stara, and the other guard next to him. Techno, the guard in the front, led the king and queen through the large crowds of stara townsfolk to meet Crepia's king and prince.  
George stuck by his guard's side, letting Eret lead him, following Techno. _ _

__After a bit of walking and watching the townsfolk nod and bow, the five of them arrived at the guests from Crepia, who were with three of what george assumed, were guards. He looked at them, one of them looked pretty young, at least his age. The other three looking the full knight age or at least close.  
The first young one was a bit shorter then himself, his hair was a chestnut color and grey eyes. Next to that one was a much taller, older looking guard. This one was blonde, his eyes a gentle blue. The last guard was around the same height as the blonde one, he had brown curly hair, and glasses._ _

__George waved awkwardly, looking away. He stared at a group of birds flying and chirping-- the calm birdwatching was interrupted by a loud, teakettle sound. His head whipped to the side, looking for where the noise came from.  
Next to the youngest guard, there was a new one. He was _tall _, and quite frankly, attractive. The tall was blonde, his hair wavy and just covering his eyes. It was messy yet tamed, his yellow-- probably green eyes were mesmerizing. The lightly tanned skin was covered in freckles, a light pink color dusted over his cheeks from laughing so hard___ _

____George was staring. And the blonde noticed_ _ _ _

____”Hello!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____— — — — — *.⋆ * . ⋆ * . ⋆_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya!!  
> thanks for reading this chapter! this chapter is kinda the kickoff of the festival, next chapter im aiming for at least 1k-2k words. 
> 
> next update will hopefully be around Saturday/Sunday :]


End file.
